Source
"For you to truly save those you care about, Then you must first abandon them completely." ''- Clone Assassin Trainer ( Ex Clone Trooper)'' Source ( His original name is not known) is a rouge clone that doesn't side with either the Light Side or the Dark Side. During his youth he attended training as a cadet and was in the same sqaud as ARC Trooper Tal. After graduation he faked his own death. He disapeared off the grid but soon he heard that his brother was in danger and then he finally returned. He served during the Third Battle of Kamino along side with ARC Trooper Tal, but the ARC trooper still had not known who he was. For the next ten years he followed and protected ARC Trooper Tal from many unknown dangers. Biography Cadet: "Clones are made to fight, they are bred to fight, they are raised to fight. We are your creators and you are our creations so now go show the world what you are." - ARC Commander Colt During his years as a Cadet Source had served in Bravo Squad along side his fellow clone Tal. He worked with his squad and during this time they learned how to maneuver through the citidel course so perfectly that it was refered to as "ARC Trooper Time". He recieved his nickname Source becuase of his Clone Identification, which after being erased during the Battle of Kamino, is only known by his brother Tal. It is thought that his Identification number had contained many zeros and ones like a computer code (source code), but it has never been confirmed. When they graduated from the Cadet Academy they where all marked as possible ARC Trooper Canidates, because of their competince on the Citadel challenge. Death: After Bravo squad had left the training academy they had moved from battle to battle. Slowly they began to excel at fighting as well. Through out the years their numbers had diminished and he slowly lost control as he lost all of his brothers. Then a year later during a home flight back to Kamino, to train the cadets, droids raided their ship and Source was shot. After getting shot he was sent to the medical facility on Kamino and was treated by an Ex Clone Assassin. He was in Critical Status for about 1 month and during this time more and more of his brothers continued to die. When he finally woke up Tal was the only one left and he had now moved to Rancor Battalion in Kamino. When he is finally physically fit and well enough to fight again, his Doctor, Mist, the Ex clone assassin offers to make him dissapear and train him to keep his last brother alive. So Source dissapears. Guild Years: Source began his training in the Assassins Guild slowly rising in the ranks, in the guild he worked together with a barabe l name Bossk Swiftfoot. Source had begun to team up with Bossk after he realized how usefull his large body could be when they needed to take out a slightly larger target. During their time in the Guild Source made sure to only assassinate figures that posed a threat to Tal or innocent civilians. He assassinated people like, Memebers of The Hutt and leading members of the Mandalorian Council. Alost two years after first joining the guild Bossk and Source had managed to join the Elite Cirlce of Members. Finally Mist's plan was able to take action as he ordered Source to kill all members of the Elite Circle during their next meeting. When Source went into the meeting he was as clam as ever, he took his seat next to Bossk and their meeting began. Suddenly he jumped up and shot the first five members right between their eyes, and as he landed he killed the two remaining with his kunais. The last remaining was Bossk, the man Source couldn't bare to kill, so with that he walked out leaving Bossk Swiftfoot to be the last remaining leader of the Assassin's Guild. Prison Riot: Upon returing to Corusant Source recieved news that Tal had joined The Prison Gaurd during the time that he was away. So Source took it up on himself to track down tal and make sure that he was okay. Day after day he trained and watched as Tal worked at the messhall untill finally one day something happend. A riot broke out, Tal was holding off the prisoners as best as he could untill finally he was overwelmed, seeing his friend in distress he moved in to keep him from being trampled. He slowly beat them and bit by bit took out more and more of the charing prisoners, till they had all left or fallen by his blade. When Tal woke up he was gone and Tal was left unharmed. Protecting The Chancellor: Source went on an assassination mission to kill Chancellor Palpetine along with a large group of bounty hunters. They had begun their initial assualt when Source noticed that Tal was amoung the roster of gaurds in the meeting. He then turned his gun on the other assassins, but before he is able to assist he gets shot in the back by Tal who was running by with a group of hostages. When Source comes to he finds himself straped to an operating table. The Rebirth: After being shot, Source wakes up in a mysterious room where he is strapped down. After finally coming to his scenes Source notices something odd about his aprearence, he is shining as if he was completely made of metal. Screaming he moves his arms and legs as much as he can and suddenly the straps break off. Looking down source notices that the metal on his body is moving, no flowing, so he clenches his fist and punches the wall. To his amazement the wall itself splinters into a thousand peices. After he regains his composier he feels a sudden sensation in his back so painfull he cannot bare it and passes out. New Toys: When Source wakes back up he notices a tiny creature running along the length of his body. Equipment Your equipment is your life, Lose your equipment and you lose yourself. ''- Source'' Source switches armors depending on what his mission is. As for weapons, Source has dual viroblades sheathed on his back at all times. As for his favorite guns they are: A295 sniper rifle , L-23 blaster pistol,LL-30 blaster pistol, M-300 hunting blaster, Firearc_49_speargun , "Stealth"_carbine DC-19_"Stealth"_carbine . Category:Clone troopers Category:Males Category:Brothers Betrayal